There is an interest in mercury-free lamps for general lighting and for plasma displays. However, this requires new phosphors that are excited in the vacuum ultraviolet (VUV). A white phosphor would have advantages over those used in the usual lamps in that only one material would be required to provide white light rather than the present schemes that require a mixture of phosphors providing different colors. It could also be used as white light backlighting in displays.